¡Radio Mercis el fic!
by Mercis
Summary: Esta es una divertida historia traída a ustedes por un respetable escritor de fanfic . es ¡Mercis! Es una parodia de mas o menos como nació el proyecto de Radio Mercis que tiene cerca de tres años ya y con el cual hemos acogido a muchos lectores y escritores, así también somos una familia que le hemos brindado apoyo a muchos. Espero que le den una muy buena aceptación.
1. Chapter 1

La Ciudad Que Me Gusta XD

Mi abuelo una vez me dijo "si quieres disfrutar de tus grandes sueños... debes hacer cosas realmente grandes" mi sueño de niño es ¡ser radio locutor! Y un día... lo conseguí. Radio Mercis, la cadena de radio más famosa de ; (será por que es la única XD) tanto esfuerzo que ha costado hacer que tenga el prestigio que ahora disfruta (¬¬ disfrutaba que se borro todo el trabajo), las empleadas son de lo más peculiares, son 6 Nekos que llegaron a mi vida de manera inesperada y con cada una pase grandes momentos, grandes experiencias... grandes recuerdos; pero les relatare desde donde comenzó todo.

Ciudad una gran ciudad donde la gente puede reír, llorar y soñar; muy bella ciudad en ese verano que Radio Mercis hacia una de sus habituales transmisiones que la ciudad escuchaba; lo que impactaba es que la empresa corría a cargo de un joven que tenia el don de comunicarse con los demás, pero además no solo eran alegrías, si no también tristezas, dramas, comedia, controversias; no había nada que no les gustara experimentar; todos escuchaban y quedaban complacidos pero aun así este joven hacia mucho para tener algo de que hablar.

-y esto fue radio Mercis para ti, manejen con precaución, no chupen al volate y recuerden que cuando hay fiesta hay que usar gorrito; Mercis Fuera… Paz hermanos.

Sin embargo después de esa transmisión… su vida, su carrera y su radio dieron un giro de 360 grados.

-¡como que cerrar Radio Mercis! –El joven encapuchado de chaqueta negra y pantalones de mezclilla golpeo la mesa del hombre gordo.- ¡explícate hombre gordo!

Con sus gordos dedos tamborileo el escritorio, clavo su mirada con seriedad.- tu sabes Mercis; esta radio que has fundado es un éxito desde que empezó, trasmisión tras trasmisión haces tus relatos por la radio y a todos nos gusta; pero solo los relatos, es por eso que reduciré tus 3 espacios a solo uno.

-mira hombre gordo.- Mercis se encabrono mas.- no me quitaras mis espacios, he trabajado en tenerlos como cada mañana me levanto, escribo el relato de hoy y me pongo a decir tonterías y así como me rasco los huevos así me gusta.

-aun que puedo recomendar algo.- dijo el hombre gordo con interés.- audiciones para buscarte achichincles…

-co anfitriones… ¿verdad?

El hombre gordo se levanto brillando por su idea.- si tienes un achichincle serás como Batman y a lado de Robin, será totalmente revolucionario.

-apoyo lo revolucionario.- el joven encapuchado salio de la oficina sin mucho ánimo.- pero solo contrata chicas por favor… Batman es gay metiéndose en la baticueva con el robin… la baticueva suena a Table Dance.

-deja de pensar por ahora Mercis ya tuviste suficiente.

Al día siguiente; una gran fila de publico se dieron cita enfrente del edificio llamado Radio Mercis con grandes esperanzas de tomar un papel en tan importante cadena, Mercis… el joven fundador de la Radio estaba esperando en una silla y la mesa; enfrente de el un escenario con reflectores muy bien iluminado, pero aun así sentía que esto seria algo muy grave.

-hombre gordo… por favor, reconsidéralo… deja que me esfuerce mas –comento el joven.

-algo de ayuda no daña Mercis.- después una persona entro al escenario y subió a la tarima nerviosa.

-nombre, edad y motivos para estar en radio Mercis.- pregunto el anfitrión muy desanimado.

-me llamo Evelyn… y... –comenzó a tartamudear.- te… te… tengo 16 años…

Mercis le miro con una sonrisa, era una chica bonita y tenia una buena voz, solo estaba nerviosa.- y dime… ¿que motivos tienes para estar en Radio Mercis?

-¡quiero un hijo tuyo! –grito muy animada la chica.

-O_O ¡Next!

La chica se retiro con la mirada abajo, para después dar paso a un chavo que vestía buena onda; el radio locutor estiro la oreja del hombre gordo con desagrado.- te dije muy claramente… ¡solo chicas!

-dale la oportunidad… "Tal vez quieras que el te haga compañía" –el hombre gordo parecía divertido a la énfasis que le dio a su frase.-puede que haya "química entre ustedes"

-_"te hare carnitas hombre gordo"_ –pensó Mercis furioso y después se concentro en la persona.- nombre, edad y motivos para estar en radio Mercis.

El joven seguro contesto con un tono muy altanero-fresa-engreído.- mi nombre es el Charlie, grávatelo Wey y me puedes decirme "Papi chulo" tengo unos 18 años así que puedes ir trayéndome una cerveza y mis motivos de estar aquí es que mi papi quiere que trabaje y por eso decidí entrar en esta cutre empresa para no hacer nada y que me paguen de bonito.

-¬¬ siguiente…

El chico fresa cool se fue a la chingada para que llegara otra chica hermosa que le saco una buena sonrisa a Mercis.

-nombre, edad, y motivos para estar en Radio Mercis.

La chica se levanto la blusa y debajo de la blusa no había nada, solo una divina piel y las tetas más espectaculares que jamás había visto.- ¡TE AMO MERCIS!

-¡CONTRATADA! XD. – Se levanto el hombre gordo aplaudiendo como loco pero después Mercis lo volvió a sentar

-¿estas loco? –Reprocho el joven.- ¿por enseñar las tetas la contratas?

El hombre gordo babeo.- así le hacen las secretarias al jefe para que les de un aumento… y no solo las enseñan… también las dan… y no solo las tetas… ya quiero darle un aumento.

Mercis suspiro.- lo siento gracias por venir.-era una expresión solemne la de su rostro pero miro debajo de la mesa su celular con una foto de las tetas de la chica, vaya que buena toma hizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- "maldición mejor si hubiera contratado"

De pronto entro un hombre muy animado. Y Mercis dijo sus palabras mágicas.

-nombre, edad, y motivos para estar en Radio Mercis.

-mi nombre es Aldo pero mis amigos me dicen Adi.- dijo en un tono afeminado.- tengo apenas 19 añitos por lo que soy cancha reglamentaria y mis motivos es… tener un hijo con el buen Mercis.

-O_OU ¿te das cuenta de eres hombre como para tener un hijo mío?

-amor… por eso existen las bodas gay y la adopción Gay, no te hagas del rogar corazón que me derrito por ti.

-O_O ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SAQUEN A ESTE LOCO DE AQUÍ!

-¬¬ Loca.- respondió Adi molesta.

-O_O ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SAQUEN A ESTA LOCA DE AQUÍ!

Y así sin suerte el tiempo transcurrió hasta que las audiciones finalizaron, Mercis decepcionado se levanto de la silla con la mirada baja, el hombre gordo fue detrás de el en plan de consolarlo.

-lo siento, te falle Mercis; no hemos podido encontrarte un ayudante.

El joven locutor le sonrío.- no te preocupes hombre gordo… al menos me gusto lo que has hecho por mi.- y de inmediato volvió a mirar su celular con morbo.

-me alegra.- le tomo del hombro con gran felicidad pero alcanzo a mirar el celular del locutor.- ¡TIENES UNA FOTO DE TETAS SABROSAS!

-¡OH! ¡Mierda!- dijo Mercis ocultando la foto, hubo una gran pelea por el celular, el hombre gordo quería esa fotos de tetas sabrosas… el cinismo de este provoco que la bautizaran con un buen nombre.

-¿aun están las audiciones abiertas? –pregunto una chica un tanto curiosa, no solo era ella, si no también otras 2 chicas detrás de ella; eran muy diferentes entre si pero la única similitud que tenían era el vestuario; una blusa sencilla y pantalón de mezclilla y lo mas importante, tenían orejas de gato y cola de gato; era un grupo de 3 chicas gato totalmente bellas.

-Este… -Mercis rasco su cabeza.- aun están abierta.- volteo la silla para volver a sentarse pero el hombre gordo le tomo del hombro con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-para ellas no tenemos empleo.- dijo determinadamente el hombre gordo.- lo siento tienen que irse.

-vamos hombre gordo dales chance, al fin y a cabo que no hay nadie.

-es que no comprendes Mercis.- reprocho este.- no le puedes dar trabajo a Nekos, son unas problemáticas, no puedes confiar en una mujer, ni en un gato y mucho menos si es una chica-gato.

La líder se molesto.- eso mismo nos han dicho en todas partes.- la tristeza se reflejo en su rostro.- ya me canse de esta maldita discriminación ¿por que somos fenómenos nos discriminan?

-yo pienso que son Sexis.- dijo Mercis animado.

-vaya pero que fetiches tan extremos tienes Mercis.

-gracias.- dijo una de las Neko posando sexy, después se subió a la mesa jaloneando el cuello de Mercis incitándolo.- nos mantenemos en muy buena forma para tener estos cuerpos ¿quieres ver mas Mercis-sama?

-por favor Ayiki no te pongas así.- dijo la líder.- vámonos.

-¡esperen! –Mercis se levanto de la silla.- ya me dio curiosidad… ¿por que dicen discriminación?

La Neko de cabello rubio dio un paso al frente.- juzgan por solo vernos, nosotras hemos enfrentado dificultades y por ello hemos venido aquí, para que al menos una entre en la Radio y distribuya el mensaje que tenemos.

-y todas discutieron este delicado asunto.

-como la familia que somos.- dijo la neko castaña.

-es algo que así decidimos.- comento la neko de cabellos negros.

Mercis se levanto de su asiento.- me han convencido… se quedan con el puesto.

-pero quien.- hablo la Neko líder tomando las manos de todas como un grupo.

-si una Neko puede entregar tan increíble mensaje… me pregunto lo que 3 Neko pueden hacer juntas.

-eso significa…

El Locutor sonrío y levanto el pulgar.- ustedes 3 trabajaran de ahora en adelante para Radio Mercis.

-¡HURRA!

Las nekos festejaban mientras que Mercis le sonreía a un brillante futuro.

-¿estas seguro que quieres contratarlas?

-es mi Radio, son mis fetiches, así que si… estoy muy seguro.

-por cierto Mercis.- le miro con una seriedad inquebrantable.- ¿me pasas la foto de tetas sabrosas? :D

-¬¬ bueno ya que…


	2. Problemáticas Contrataciones

-bueno chicas.-hablo el radio locutor con mucho animo y les mostró el enorme espacio en el que estaban.- esto es Radio Mercis, la cadena mas importante de toda la ciudad (ya les mencione que es la única? ¿Si? Bueno entonces ni hablar) aquí es donde cada pizca de mi esfuerzo toma vida y florece como una bella rosa de la fantasía en medio de un desierto llamado realidad, pero eso son cosas aparte ya que dentro de poco tendremos como invitados a Naruto y Hinata para comenzar a grabar Amor En Las Guerras Ninjas necesitamos grabar el tercero.

-he escuchado de ese fic.- sonrío la rubia.- el inicio es muy bonito.

-hablando de eso.- les dijo.- no he escuchado sus nombres; así que díganme quienes son.

-yo me llamo Cho…

-Stop . -pidió el jefe.- ya se, cada una presentara a la otra.

-¿¬¬ tiene algo de relevancia Mercis? Yo me puedo presentar solita.

Mercis dio su aprobación.- entonces preséntame a la chica de cabello castaño.

La neko suspiro.- veras ella se llama Ayiki, es una loca amante de los libros y tiende a pensar mucho en el sexo… a veces pienso que no tiene vergüenza.

-Choi ò_ó –si que estaba enojada.- como puede decir eso sobre mi.

-¬¬ ¿no la otra noche nos estabas contando que encontraste a un niño bonito que te gusto y comenzaste a llamarlo hermanito y que querías hacer incesto con el?

-entonces Ayiki.- continúo Mercis.- preséntame a la chica rubia.

Y esta neko también suspiro.- ella se llama Tefa, le gusta mucho la comedia, le gusta mis cuentos eróticos pero se pasa de inocente; creo que ni siquiera sabe que es una escena de cama.

-inocente ¿yo? ¿De que manera? :3

-veamos.- Ayiki miro a todos los lados y convenientemente había una cama ahí.- ¿por que no haces una escena de cama con Mercis?

-esta bien, lo hare, es muy sencillo.

Mercis se acaloro.- O/O ¡que cosa! ¡Así de fácil accedes!

-claro, solo debemos hacer que dormimos verdad, así es una escena de cama…

Ahora si se quedo atónito.- Tefa… ¿sabes que es una escena de cama?

-es donde actuamos como si durmiéramos ¿verdad?

Convencido de tal inocencia Mercis quedo aliviado.

-Tefa.- se acerco la pelinegro a la rubia.- veraz Tefa linda… una escena de cama es…

Le susurro al oído por unos cuantos minutos.

-entonces… escena de cama es… O/O

-Bueno, la que sigue.- anuncio.- Tefa preséntame a la pelinegro.

Tefa se ventilo mas procurando estar fresca.- ella es Choi-Lee, es una neko muy temperamental, se enoja mucho, es mandona.

-¡cállate Tefa!

-¡es una total vaga! –Aporto Ayiki.- siempre esta tirada en el suelo, no quiere hacer nada, se rasca el ombligo.

-¡Ayiki!

-no se baña, no sabe cocinar, no le gusta esforzarse, ni siquiera le dan ganas de alimentar a su pollito.- comento Tefa muy divertida.

Ayiki se rió tanto que no se detuvo.- no lava su ropa, de hecho es la misma que utiliza, es maldiciente, grosera, egoísta, se come todas las galletas de la caja y tiene un pijama de Barney el dinosaurio.

Que miedo XD

Choi se tranquilizo respiro tranquila.- ¿ya terminaron de sonsear?

-¡Si!

-que bueno.- después Choi parecía que escupía fuego.- ¡HAY QUE MATAR TRAIDORAS!

-¡MERCIS-SAMA RESCATENOS!

-Stop.- detuvo a la neko Choi un poco desanimado.- se que si les preguntaba a cada quien como es, de seguro solo me dicen sus virtudes; al menos las conozco por sus defectos.

-te dije que eran un problema.- se anuncio el hombre gordo con esa frase, después mostró unos papeles que se les hizo entrega a las neko.- aun que no me guste pero bienvenidas a Radio Mercis, aquí tienen su hoja de prueba, en la primera semana se les pagara por ahí de los 2000 varos y después el sueldo será de 3000 varos si logran quedarse; tendrán camas en el suelo separadas, agua fría, seguro con el veterinario, servicio dental, un kilo de wiskas al día…

-espera.- se enojo Choi.- ¿nos trataran como mascotas?

-vamos hombre gordo, no seas tan rudo.- exigio Mercis.

-¬¬ tendrán dormitorios amueblados, agua caliente, seguro social, servicio de dentista y todas las comidas… y… snifff T_T ¡Mercis no debiste dejar que Tetas Sabrosas se fuera!

Mercis suspiro desconsolado.- vamos hombre gordo, no seas así, veras creo que ellas 3 haran un mejor trabajo y… y… y… snifff T_T ¡a quien engaño! ¡Si! ¡Ya se! ¡No debí dejar que se fuera! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡El dios de la radio me odia!

Inteligentemente Ayiki comprendió la situación y se le acerco a los desconsolados que seguían llorando y les dio una pequeña palmadita.- ¿entonces ustedes quieren contratar mujeres para solo verle las Tetas?

-¡Si! –Grito el hombre gordo.- es por eso que le mentí a Mercis que su radio saldría fuera del aire, no pensé que…

-con que me engañaste hijo del chiquero que te parió.- Mercis de pronto expulso un aura diabólica, debajo de su capucha gris se iluminaron los luceros rojos, después su aliento denso y corrosivo se visualizo creando un terrible frío.- sabes que no me gusta que se metan con mi Radio… tendré que asesinarte en nombre del dios de la Radio.

-. ¡Piedad Mercis!

-Te hare carnitas hombre gordo.

En ello Ayiki no espero más, así que sigilosamente se le acerco a Tefa y le tomo de la parte baja de su blusa y a volar prendas, todo el pecho de Tefa a descubierto; aquellos hombres que peleaban a muerte (¬¬ hay no mamen Hombre gordo ni pelea) se detuvieron a admirar el paisaje de tan bonitos cerros, ambos quedaron anonadados hasta que Tefa se volvió a cubrir con mucha vergüenza.

-Ayiki-san que haces T_T

-son mas… grandes.- Musito Mercis.

-y mas… jugosas.- agrego Hombre gordo.

Mercis se hincó y rezó un Radio Nuestro.- como pude haber dudado que el dios de la radio nos abandono, gracias San Charbel que están en el cielo, tu eres el bueno.

Mientras que Choi y Ayiki solo podían ver las estupideces de Mercis, por otro lado Hombre Gordo se llevo a Tefa tranquilamente a su oficina.- tenemos que hablar de tu aumento.

-pero si todavía no trabajo; ¿pero en serio quiere darme un aumento? Debo ser una buena trabajadora n_nU.

-"te pasas de Buena" –le afirmo el hombre gordo.- pero no esperemos más y vayamos a discutir esto con detalle.

-espera.- detuvo Mercis seriamente, tan centrado en su labor sabía que estaba mal que el hombre gordo le diera ese "aumento" así que tomo la mano de la rubia.- el te esta mintiendo Tefa… ¡por que el único que da aumentos soy yo!

-¿crees que te la vas a llevar? –ahora hombre gordo exploto en una aura asesina, sus gordos brazos se volvieron de músculo, su pecho por igual; la panza… bueno aun esta llena de grasa, su mirada de animal se reflejo y el aliento de la fría muerte se lleno por todo el lugar.- ¡tendré que pelear a muerte por esas Tetas Mercis!

-por cierto.- Choi Levanto la mano.- ¿como se llama el hombre gordo?

-¿eh?

Si, la zona de guerra se convirtió en la zona de la incertidumbre, Mercis pensó demasiado hasta que no pudo y murió de un derrame cerebral (pero revivió no se preocupen) siguió pensando hasta que sonrío.- la verdad no se como se llama.

-¡y por que no! –gritaron las neko.

-creo que jamás se lo pregunte XD.

-Me presento.- dijo hombre gordo.- yo soy el productor y mi labor es dirigir las ganancias de este chico que conocemos como Mercis, soy su consejero, como su hermano mayor y también me encargo de dirigir los fics y las filmaciones.

-pero el nombre -_- -Choi reforzó su intriga.- ¿como se llama el hombre gordo?

-comprendo, si quieren escuchar mi nombre, mi nombre es…

-¡Mercis ya llegamos! –Dijo una voz escandalosa entrando por la puerta, era Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y todo el elenco de ninjas de Kishimoto.- ya tenemos que trabajar.

-trabajo es trabajo.- comento Mercis.- hazte cargo hombre gordo.

Hombre gordo muy responsable salio a dirigir a todos dejando al aire la incógnita de su nombre.

-entonces como se llama.- indago esta vez Ayiki.

Mercis les miro y le sonrío.- el se llama…

-¡Honey! –se lanzo una chica llamada Hanabi encima de Mercis.- ¿por que no me contestas mis e-mails mi amor?

-¬¬ Hanabi, te das cuenta de que soy mayor de edad y tu una chamaca.

-vamos no seas tan inflexible… -después su mirada fue atraída por las chicas de enfrente y se puso furiosa.- ¡QUIENES SON ELLAS! ¡ACASO NO TIENES CONMIGO! ¡PERRO LASCIVO! ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO AMOR! T.T

-¬¬ Que problema.- después procedió.- ellas son las nuevas empleadas de Radio Mercis.

-somos nekos.- dijeron las neko mostrado sus atributos de gato.

-ne... ne… ne… ne… ¡NEKOS! –Hanabi se puso histérica.- ¡HAY NEKOS EN EL ESTUDIO!

Toda la conmoción hizo que el elenco se volteara a ver pero solo observaron a unas chicas normales, sin orejas y sin cola, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hanabi-chan, estas muy estresada.- le dijo Hinata.- necesitas descansar.

-pero créanme, yo se lo que vi, Créanme ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE MERCIS!

Las nekos carcajearon a morir mostrando de nuevo sus atributos nekos.- ¡somos una enfermedad!

-¿ustedes hicieron eso por mi? –Pregunto Mercis un poco sorprendido.- hicieron ver a Hanabi como una loca para que la alejaran de mí.

Las neko asintieron.

-creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.- tomo unas gorras de camionero y le puso una a cada una.- pero oculten bien lo que son, ahora es un problema…

-por ultimo.- antes de desaparecer el dijo.- ustedes ya son Radio Mercis.

-por cierto… aun me sigo preguntando como se llama Hombre Gordo…


	3. Problema Neko

Problema Neko O_O

Cuando había terminado Mercis de salir del aire, descanso un momento y puso algo de música de nirvana para su gente, sabía que después de radio continuaba la hora del fic; pero todo preparado con anticipación pues le daba chance de descansar un poco hasta el día siguiente; se encero en su cabina y pensó detenidamente lo que haría… y supo que hacer.

-hay que trabajar.- descansar y luego trabajar y después descansar, así era la rutina de Mercis, salio de su cabina personal y se dirigió a su cuarto pero antes de llegar había una puerta que le saco una sonrisilla.

-es la hora.- entro y avisto al hombre gordo.- que onda, necesito que me des el sobre verde que esta en tu escritorio; me llevare a las chicas a capacitación.

El suspiro recostado en su silla.- esas chicas es un problema.- después le lanzo el sobre.- espero que sepas manejarlas.

Después salio de la puerta y se encontró con una de ellas que venia un poco ajetreada.

-Tefa.- le nombro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mercis-Sama T_T .-dijo ella sollozando.- las chicas se están peleando.

Sin perder tiempo se encamino a pasos apresurados y entro a la habitación de ellas, solo avisto a una Ayiki con escoba en mano y a Choi con espalda en el sillón.

-¬¬# Choi ¿al menos puedes tomar el recogedor y ayudarme?

-^.^ para que.- respondió ella.- mas ayuda el que no estorba.

-¬¬ serás una arrastrada de primera.

-vaya que se la pasan bien.- comento Mercis entrando a un lado de Tefa.- bueno que les parecen sus cuartos y todo los beneficios de Radio Mercis.

-^o^ geniales.- comento Choi.- ¬¬ pero necesitamos una sirvienta para que haga lo que mi pereza me impida.

Mercis saco una risilla.- en serio que eres una huevona de primera.

-no me mal entiendas manito.- dijo ella.- es que no quiero gastar mis fuerzas para trabajar y hablar de trabajar ¿Qué es lo que haremos en Radio Mercis?

Se movió a la cama de Ayiki y tomo asiento.- pues verán la pasaremos de toda madre, casi no harán mucho, pero se necesita experiencia.

-¡NO! X.X –Ayiki se puso histérica.- nos contratases para satisfacer tus necesidades perversas y ganar experiencias, nos pondrás en la cama, nos tocaras con tus manos lujuriosas y nos pasaras tu lengua morbo por nuestros puros cuerpo y cuando estemos en el éxtasis, harás cosas innombrables con nuestro cuerpo, cada parte de nuestra existencia poseerás en lujuria y por ultimo nos obligaras a explorar mas campos ¡no quiero que me vistan de esclava sexual! T_T… … … ^o^ pero si es de sirvienta Lolita tal vez si quiera…

-O_OU ¿que le pasa a esta?

Choi se levanto y le tomo del hombro muy relajadamente.- no te preocupes Mercis, a veces se deschaveta en su mundito erótico; ¿pero en serio que tenemos que hacer?

-pues experiencia en la vida, experimentar cosas de las cuales hablar, y todo esto me refiero a que si hablamos de autos, hay que informarnos sobre los autos ¿comprenden?

-*u* si nos piden hablar de fantasías eróticas también experimentaremos eso.- los ojitos de Ayiki comenzaron a brillar.

Mercis en serio no supo que responderle.- tal vez ._.U pero por el momento hay que buscar un tema para su primer día de trabajo.

-¡fantasías eróticas! *u* -propuesta de Ayiki.

-yo también apoyo a Ayiki.- comento Tefa emocionada.- n_n pero fantasías eróticas son las fantasías de las chicas de la estética de Er-otica ¿verdad?

-¬¬ Tefa.- Choi se la llevo y le explico susurrándole al oído y esta comprendió.

-O/O cielos . no quiero hablar de eso.

Mercis por su lado miro hacia la calle y pensó.-vayamos a la ciudad, tal vez haya algo que nos interese de que hablar.

-tienes muy buenas ideas Mercis.- comento Choi.- pero primero llévanos a comer.

El jefe accedió.- prepárense, que iremos a comer con la reina.

-¿con su majestad *u*? –Se emocionaron las 3 al unísono.- ¡Mercis-sama es genial!

Así que fueron a buscar sus vestidos de seda del Nilo evaluados por ahí de los un millón de varos, después de maquillaje, peinado salieron del cuarto; se veían fenomenales, estilizadas, elegantes, todas unas chicas de la mas grande alcurnia y Elite de la ciudad… pero se les olvido que subastaron los vestidos en mercado libre por que necesitaban varo para sobrevivir así que salieron en fachas con sus gorras de camionero XD.

-u_u que vergüenza que vayamos a comer con la reina en estas fachas.-comento Choi con la cabizbaja.

-si, nos verán como bichos raros.- agrego Ayiki igual de decaída.

-n_n alégrense chicas, Mercis-sama dijo que la reina no les importa como vistamos, es mas, nuestro jefe lleva la misma ropa de hoy.

-y también la de ayer ¬¬ -comento Ayiki.

-¬¬ y apuesto que es la misma que la de antier y de la semana pasada.- comento Choi por ultimo.

-llegamos.- comento Mercis señalando el lugar.- ahí esta.

En si las neko se decepcionaron, era un simple restaurante de lo mas rascuacho, feo y estaba por caerse.

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS A COMER! ¡QUE PASO CON LA REINA!

Mercis les sonrío y dio presentación.- ¡BIENVENIDAS AL RESTAURANTE DE CHONITA LA REINA DE LAS QUESADILLAS!

-¬¬ en serio que deprimente.

Mercis les ignoro y entro al lugar, por dentro estaba bien, solo era la fachada que parecía una pocilga, en ello llegaron a la barra donde estaba Mercis a primeras hablando con la doña reina de las quesadillas, en ello cordialmente les dio la bienvenida.

-ellas son mis empleadas doña chonita.

-n_n pero que lindas son, como siempre tienes suerte en elegir.

-hasta parece que hablamos de telas… y hablando de telas… ¿donde estala pequeña Rukia?

En ello se apareció, vistiendo de boina blanca, delantal y uniforme escolar debajo.- hola Mercis, es que estaba cosiendo unos delantales.

-hablando de la chica de las modas.

Por un momento las neko se sintieron fuera de lugar, querían irse pero el jefe les hizo la señal para que tomaran haciendo en la barra.

-Doña.- dijo Rukia.- pon unos de atún y unos de hongos para Mercis.

-espera… -se quedo pensando Choi.- todavía no pedimos nada.

-yo se que quieres de atún.- le dijo Rukia.- reconozco a una neko cuando entra al local.

En ello se pusieron pálidas pues la habían regado feo.

-¡CORRAMOS DE AQUÍ! T_T -grito Tefa señalando la salida.

-tranquilas.- comento Mercis.- aquí no se juzga a nadie por ser humano o neko ¿sabían que hay pocos lugares donde atienden a nekos? Bueno, este es uno de los lugares raros que existen.

Las chicas se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sus lugares, en ello la reina les dejo el plato lleno de quesadillas con atún.

-provecho.- dijeron las encargadas del lugar, en ello dudaron un poco y se pusieron a pensar en lo sucedido.

-sabe.- Ayiki se quedo mirando la quesadilla con tristeza.- desde que llegue aquí… siempre me han discriminado, solo por que soy lo que soy; como odio la ciudad me gustaría regresar a mi casa a Nekopolis ahí donde las chicas gatos conviven la una con la otra; solo que entre tantas chicas, hasta parecemos lesbianas… cuando llegue aquí me contrataron en un cabaret… ¬¬ solo que un viejo rabo verde se paso conmigo… y cuando se entero que era una neko… T_T se emociono más… T_T me vio como una chica anormal que cumple fantasías, extraño mi ciudad.

-¿y por que no regresas a tu casa pequeña? - dijo la doña un poco preocupada.- si no te gusta la ciudad puedes regresar a dond te quieren.

-el problema señora.- agrego Tefa.- es que en Nekopolis ya no hay trabajo, esta demasiado sobre poblada de mujeres gato y por eso es muy difícil… es decir, imposible conseguir trabajo haya, tenemos entendido que mujeres gato vienen a a buscar suerte; yo antes trabajaba en un kinder, me gustaba jugar con los niños… solo que se dieron cuenta de que era una neko… T_T me comenzaron a tratar como mascota… T_T me aventaban comida para gato…

-que terrible hija mía.- se noto conmocionada la señora.- ustedes también son seres vivientes, deberían tratarlas como tal; aun que sean una especie sobre poblada, tienen derecho a todo a lo que nosotros disfrutamos, son mujeres.

Choi suspiro de pronto.- es que la verdad, no se como explicarlo; pero curiosamente, cada mujer gato puede dar a luz a mas de 10 hijos y el neko-gen solo se trasmite en los genes de la mujer, por ello no existe ningún hombre que sea gato y como la mujer es la única que da a luz, ya vera el problemon de la sobrepoblación.

-n_n sabes mucho Choi.- le dijo Rukia.

-es por que tome un curso de enfermería en la nekopolis.- dijo ella un tanto nostálgica.- trabajaba para un hombre interesado en el neko-gen… T_T solo que me toco atender a un hombre alérgico a los gatos… T_T ¡Y MATE AL PACIENTE! T_T me quitaron la licencia… y tuve que trabajar en una tienda de comics… T_T … ¡me quiero ir de esta ciudad!

-tranquilas chicas.- la doña con su sabiduría dijo.- hay muchas personas buenas en este mundo, es importante no darse por vencidas y apreciar a quienes le tienden la mano; por ejemplo Mercis, el jamás ha contratado a nadie en su radio, pero por alguna razón les contrato a ustedes.

-¬¬ el quiere que busquemos temas de que hablar en su radio.-comento Choi molesta.- no tengo idea de lo que hablaremos.

- n_n que tal de las quesadillas de la doña.- sugirió la rubia.- están deliciosas.

-¬¬ si pero a Mercis no le gustara.

La doña le brindo una sonrisa.- saben… esta platica de las neko es muy interesante.

-es verdad.- dijeron las 3 al unísono.- es el primer paso para hacer conciencia, Mercis ya tene…

En ese momento, Mercis estaba desconectado, en su mano había una quesadilla de hongo y su cabeza ondeaba de un lado al otro.

-O_O… Mercis.- Ayiki le miro raro.

- . ¡orales! Esto es la onda.- argumento con voz ronca de Otto (el de los Simpson)- Morrison, the people are strage… dios mío… esa nube tiene forma de gatito… Mario BROS dame de tus hongos para elevarme.

-¡ESTA DROGADO! –gritaron histéricas las 3.

-no se preocupen así se pone siempre después de unas de hongo.

-¡QUE TIPO DE HONGO!

Mercis siguió tambaleándose.- oye mi Ayikin… me siento como el gato cósmico…

-¿y como se siente el gato cósmico? –pregunto temerosa.

-bien cósmico; miras las estrellas fugaces hermana.- que respuesta sin perder tiempo se llevaron a Mercis en sus hombros, vaya que sujeto mas problemático.

-con permiso señora y gracias por los de atún.

-vengan pronto.

-esperen.- Rukia se acerco a ellas y les entrego unas gorras.- con estas gorras, no se notara los bultos de las orejas.

-^o^ gracias.- dijeron las 3 y se fueron, una vez en la radio, Mercis se quedo en su habitación; mientras que las chicas trabajaban en el tema, se quedaron meditando unos momentos.

-vale la pena quedarse verdad.- comento Choi.- aun han personas que nos respetan.

Ayiki sonrío.- es verdad, así es.

En ello Tefa tomaba su gorra con alegría.- ya veo que estas gorras son fenomenales; están moldeadas hacia arriba para que no se note el bulto.

-O_O aun me pregunto como nos descubrió esa chica.- comento Choi.

-O_O es verdad, que sorpresa; ella supo lo de lo neko y lo del atun.

-n_n que bonitas gorras, chicas ¿notaron que la gorra de Rukia también tenia moldes hacia arriba?

* * *

Se que el fic tiene muchos símbolos como caritas, pero es por la temática del mismo :P


	4. La Escuelita de Mercis

- -_- ¿que cosa de que cosa nos estas hablando? –Le pregunto Choi un poco desconcertada.- ¿quieres que vayamos a la escuela de Mercis a entregarle una USB?

-por favor. Se los encargo…

En una mañana agradable, 3 figuras se postraron enfrente de la puerta de la preparatoria fan fic que forma escritores y radio locutores (que mamada en serio, que mamada) en ellos todos llevaban su uniforme y desconcertados entraban a clases, en ello las chicas vestidas en mezclilla y con sus gorras colocadas muy bien para evitar tragedias esperaron hasta reunir valor.

-no sabia que Mercis aun fuera un niño.- comento Choi.- apenas va a la preparatoria…

- n_nU Choi, nosotros tuvimos que dejar la preparatoria para trabajar.- le comento Ayiki decepcionada.- la diferencia de edades solo es de unos cuantos años.

-n_n que me alegra que Mercis-sama este estudiando, pensé que era ya un adulto.-agrego Tefa a la teoría.- por cierto ¿por donde comenzamos a buscar?

-y ustedes promocionan algo o que pedo.- les pregunto un joven de apariencia rascuacha y desaliñada, su cabello alborotado encásela chingada y una barbilla mal afeitada.- escuche que hablaban de un tal Mercis, si le preguntan a cualquiera persona del lugar y si encuentra al único que nadie ha visto su cabello entonces ya la armaron.

Entre un papel o tijera se decidieron, después un disparejo y como nada se solucionada pues tuvieron que comenzar una búsqueda por separado y al final como les digo, se reunieron en la cafetería para almorzar.

-y bien, como les fue.- indago Choi.

Ayiki en ello dejo su sándwich a un lado.- n_nU bueno veras…

**Recuerdos de Ayiki… claustrofobia…**

Debajo de un caluroso sol, la neko castaña recorría tranquilamente el plantel hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una puerta avisto a alguien que tenia una chamarra en color negro y capucha gris.

-es increíble que siempre lleve su estupida chamarra a todos lados… -_- y también su capucha, pero al menos ya lo encontré.

En ellos al correr se dio un topetazo en la cabeza con alguien y cayo al suelo doliéndose.

-X_X oye fíjate por donde caminas.

-ne… ne… -musito ella levemente, Ayki al verla, era una chica de su edad, tenia unos enormes ojos rojos y un cabello lila, pero noto que la gorra había caído al suelo y sus orejas estaban al descubierto.

-T_T ¡no puede ser ya me descubrieron! -gimoteó de inmediato pero de pronto sintió que la joven le empujaba a un casillero y la encerró hay dentro con todo y gorra.

-¿ocurre algo? –Pregunta esa voz conocía a la joven que miraba através de la rendijita.- vaya que golpe te diste Yuri ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven quedo en silencio y tartamudeo.- claro… si… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte.

-si me imagino, se la bañan los profes son unos desobligados de primera, faltan y ni avisan y además están en sus casas rascándose sus feos ombligos solo para ver el clásico.

-sáquenme de aquí dentro T_T .- se escucho una voz dentro de los casilleros.- por favor T_T.

Mercis miro perplejo a un lado.- escuche algo de pura casualidad.

La joven llamada Yuri golpeo fuertemente el casillero y sonrío.- n_n es que soy ventrílocua y estoy practicando.

-T_T ¡Mercis jefecito chulo sáqueme de aquí!

- XD vaya que profesional.- alabo Mercis.- hasta la voz suena igualita a una persona que conozco, no sabia que fueras una ventrílocua muy buena.

Yuri le sonrío.- n_nU de hecho yo tampoco.

-antes de que me vaya.- Mercis retomo su camino.- te ves linda cuando sonríes.

Al momento en que se retiro Mercis, Yuri permitió salir a Ayiki de su cautiverio y respirar tranquila, esto no le gusto para nada y le tomo de la camisa.

- ÒoÓ ¡óyeme! ¡Quien te crees para encerrarme ahí dentro!

A pesar de los gritos, la joven parecía en otro mundo, su rostro de color rojo advirtió que azotaría la res y dicho y hecho la res azoto.

**Recuerdo de Ayiki… (Ya no hay segunda parte)**

-n_nU y la chica se desmayo.-finalizo su relato.

-u_u ¿y tu Tefa? ¿Lo encon…? Amm… ¿por que tienes un chichon en la cabeza? ¿Y que onda con ese trajecito?

-T_T veras Choi…

**Recuerdos de Tefa… El saludito...**

La cabellera rubia había investigado en medio de gimnasia cuando avisto a la figura encapuchada.

-n_n es el jefe.- alzo la mano.- ¡jefe por aquí!

-¡cuidado! ¡Muévete! -embistió una chica de pronto y salieron ambas volando.

Tefa se reincorporo lentamente y miro todo el desastre a su lado, eran trajes de football americano y una chica de cabellera larga y negra volvió a recoger todo.- que desastre.

-no puede ser.- dijo la chica de cabellos negros.- tengo que volver a juntar todo.

La rubia observo, mas que su deber de localizar a Mercis teniéndolo a unos metros cercas, pues fue su Culpa que la chica recogiera todo; dejo a un lado el asunto de Mercis y le hablo a la chica.- déjame ayudarte.

-no lo hagas, sufrirás de una calamidad.-Le advirtió con sus ojos totalmente negros y siniestros.- será mejor que hagas lo que tengas que hacer.

-y lo que tengo que hacer es ayudarte.- en ello como si el poder profético de la chica fuera una realidad… se cumplió, al agacharse paso la calamidad, tenia un pantalón tan pequeño y ajustado que se le notaban las curvas, pero con la cola, las telas no aguantaron y el pantalón se rompió gravemente, después un hilo de la blusa se engancho en el botón y comenzó a deshilacharse hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

-O_OU ya veo por que me dicen Nostra Sussy.

De pronto Tefa miro su cola y se puso histérica.- T_T ¡donde esta la salida! ¡Quiero escapar!

Sussy no lo pensó más y le puso el traje de americano con todo el casco, pero el grito llamo la atención de Mercis y se acerco.

-parece que tienes problemas… trabajas duro Sussy.

-hola Mercis como estas.- saludo la chica.- en seguida término y nos podremos ir a clases.

-oye.- le miro Mercis al jugador.- ¡pero si eres "chipotludo"! el que gano la final de americano ¿te importa si me das una entrevista? Ya sabes, para la radio de la escuela.

-este yo…

Ni termino por que Sussy le medio un ligero codazo.- chipocludo esta cansado, así que no podrá.

-*u* al menos me dejaras jugar al borreguito cimarrón con el ¿verdad? –dijo Mercis ilusionado pero Tefa temió del nombre.

-O_O ¿borreguito Cimarrón?

Y sin darse cuenta Mercis le metió un cabezazo de lleno y la dejo en el suelo totalmente inconciente.

-O_OU que paso.- Mercis estaba perplejo.- pensé que Chipotludo me daría una buena batalla.

-¬¬ Mercis por que te metes en problemas.- reclamo Sussy.- te dije que estaba cansado.

-para eso me gustaba el mentado Chipotludo vanidoso.

En ello la chica pelinegro le jalo la oreja.- pareces un niño chiquito, vámonos a clases antes de que te metas en mas problemas.

**Recuerdo de Tefa… hasta donde se acordó.**

-T_T y cuando desperté Mercis-sama se había ido… y me hizo el chipote.

-¡que mala suerte tenemos!

-¿y que paso contigo? –interrogaron Tefa y Ayiki al unísono de solo verla mojada.

-¬¬ esta maldita chica…

**Recuerdos de Choi… las neko no se bañan…**

Mientras que todo ocurría, Choi caminaba tranquilamente por la piscina de la escuela cuando decidió descansar en una de las orillas de esta… curiosamente y ni tan curiosamente… se quedo a tirar hueva.

-¬¬ estupido Mercis ¡por que es tan difícil encontrarlo!

-¡oye! ¡Tu! –Le gritaron de lejos.- no puedes estar aquí.

Giro su cabeza y observo a primeras una chica morena de ojos cafes y cabello castaño.- ¬¬ ¡quien eres tu para darme ordenes!

La joven le miro feo.- vete de aquí antes de que te pase algo feo.

-ò.ó ¿me estas amenazando?

-¡el gay Toni se va a lanzar! ¡Corran!

El grito hizo que Choi levantara la cabeza a la plataforma de clavados cuando miro con terror a un gordo (y en tanga para chingarla) que le dio un paro cardiaco y se murió… fin de los recuerdos…

… Choi: ¬¬ Mercis… eso no paso aquella vez… ¡AUN ESTOY VIVA CARAJO!

… Mercis: OuO… perdón me emocione…

Miro como una bomba atómica de lonjas y grasas por igual caía a la velocidad de un meteorito y al impactar el agua sobrevino el Tsunami que la devoro y se murió…

… Choi: ¬¬ veo que estas empeñado a sacarme de la radio…

… Mercis: no que va XD

… Choi: cuenta todo bien o si no te quito la lap.

Después de que mojo a la neko esta se encabrono.- ò.ó éntrele mendigos que se los cargo el payaso.

-¡una neko! -Se sorprendió la chica.- ¡eres una neko!

Si, se checo la cabeza y la gorra había volado lejos.- me lleva el chanfle.

-¡Paty! –aviso Mercis de su llegada, la morena no tuvo tiempo así que empujo a Choi a la piscina y Paty puso los pies arriba de ella para que no saliera.

-Paty, necesito que firmes esto para tu beca de natación.

-Mercis.- le dijo ella.- siempre estas ocupado, podríamos ir a un lado a relajarnos, tu sabes.

La sonrisa era lo único que se le veía al sujeto.- me encantaría… pero sabes que trabajo en mi radio personal; pero saldríamos los 7 juntos como antes ¿te parece este domingo?

-n_n claro, le avisare a los demás.

Pero gato en el agua es ilógico que salto de llego a tomar aire.- ¡MERCIS!

Sin embargo vigilante Paty le conecta una patada que hace que regrese al agua, pero Mercis no podía dejar pasar eso.

-O_O ¡que chingados fue eso!

-O_OU el monstruo del lago ness.- respondió.-pero no te acerques, esta muy feo.

Mercis hizo caso omiso y miro a la figura bajo al agua, pero como estaba peleándose con los pies de Paty no le reconoció y asintió.- puta vida si que esta re-feo el "mostro" esto lo tendré que comunicar en mi radio; bueno, ya me retiro, adiós.

**Recuerdos de Choi… ya no hay mas por que se murió.**

… Choi ¬¬ terco

-O_O ¿que paso después? –pregunto Tefa.

Choi suspiro.- pues me ahogué y el gay tony me aplico el RCP… ¬¬ ahora afronto cargo penales por que me lo agarre a putazos.

-T_T ¡que mala suerte tenemos!

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí? –les dijo una voz detrás de ellas ¿Quién mas? Pues Mercis.- no deberían estar en la Radio.

-T_T no sabes de las penurias que pasamos para entregarte esto.

Enseguida Tefa le entrego la USB y Mercis le miro curioso.- creí que había entregado esto hace tiempo.

-oye Mercis ya hay que comer.- dijo un joven detrás de el ¿quien era? Pues el rascuachin de la entrada.- y… vaya estas chicas de nuevo.

-aquí tienes Ker n_n –entrego Mercis la memoria al joven.- gracias por pasarme el juego, estaba chido.

-T_T ¡la memoria era de el!

Mercis asintió.- claro, vamos que no se hagan las vagas y regresen a la radio…

Como una nube negra las neko se retiraron dejando a Mercis y a Ker en la cafetería…

-son ellas las chicas que me hablas.

-n_n si…

-parece que esta escuela tendrá nuevas estudiantes muy interesantes…


End file.
